The Boy in the Iceberg Part 1(Katara) (Revised)
by CeruleanFire14
Summary: This is a hopefully better version of Part 1 in Katara’s POV. A new beginning with the boy in the iceberg


** (Katara's POV)**

It was remarkably gorgeous.

Huge glaciers that stood towering over our canoe, in every formed size imaginable, while others stretched out in the distance, the extended ocean was the most common visible feature in our view, with puddle sized ice disks, smooth but distorted, un straightened but sleek.

We just passed an enormous square of ice, the middle sinking slightly with the edges taller than the center. Everything was so beautifully designed, all by nature.

It was peaceful, tranquil, to be in the presence of such dazzling constructions, ice and water together as one, linked, _connected._

Just as I was connected to the shimmering water, the precise icy designs, or the obscure messy icy designs. I _am _a waterbender after all, this place, my homeland, the South Pole, is every single bit of my element linked to other things, made of water.. I couldn't be more in touch with the alluring attraction that is the South Pole.

I had my brother along, well.. he was the one who was taking me out for a entire dawn to dark fishing trip, so my brother had me along, and he wasn't marveling at anything surrounding us, just what was below us.

He carried with him a spear, crafted by tribesmen from our village. It was something Sokka loved doing: hunting. Now he's looking ready to impale a fish that dares enters his line of sight. The fish will never what struck it, as it'll be dead, unknowingly telling its life goodbye as it swims nonchalantly in the deep blue sea.

"It's not getting away from me this time, watch and learn Katara. _This _is how you catch a fish"

I forgot to mention that my brother isn't the best in hunting, despite having an attachment to it. He'll probably just mess it up, and stick it in the wrong end. As for him teaching me how it's done, as if I don't know anything about fishing! Dad used to take me in my younger years, when I was just a little girl discovering her bending!

I, in the present, was not amused. I give my arrogant older brother a look how exactly I felt being taught by him, until I noticed a fish myself.

It was transparency in the top of the ocean, until the clearness began to dim, gradually becoming less visible altogether.

The fish was swimming freely, abundantly in the crystalline blue water, not knowing of my idea. I'm not gonna hurt it, absolutely not, it'll just be in the air, with the water it breathes into, meaning I'm gonna use my bending to float it in the air.

But I also was wondering if it's gonna be harder than it looks, I mean I pictured it in my head, and I'm all doing is catching a fish, with water surrounding it in a sphere. I'm not a good waterbender, mediocre at best, but that's something I need to fix, to resolve with determination by my side as I go to the North Pole.

I take one of my gloves off, leaving my hand bare and exposed to the chilly intense air, an aspect of the South Pole that makes it the way it is, and with some hesitation, not sure if this will work, but anything's possible when you have a goal and put your mind to it, I was resolute in my decision to waterbend this fish out of the water, but for it to still _be_ in water.

Concentration floods through me, at first nothing happened, but turns out the fish was farther away, and my bending was struggling to pinpoint its location, but I got it! I actually used bending to lift a living thing in the air, without any trouble. It _was_ easy as I imagined.

..Until my brother poked it with the dull end of his spear, my spherical if water popped, my grip of focus lost, and the fish dropped to the side of our canoe, moving around in the water as if nothing happened, as if it didn't just float in the air with my bending.

I yell in disapproval, "Hey!"

The fish disappears down below, but my displeasure doesn't.

It may have been accidental, but he ignored my words at catching a fish before he did, his attention was focused entirely on the fish he would never catch!

"Why is it that every time.. _you _play with magic water, _I _get soaked?"

He accentuates his point by clenching his sodden gloves. His hair was drenched, his parka and pants

were less wet but still had water soaked into them,

it must've been a pretty big liquidated sphere to have been soaked all the way to clothed legs.

My arms were crossed now in displeasure, why is it that _every time _I use bending, he signifies it as playing with _magic water?_

It's certainly not magic, it's_ bending, _and it most definitely isn't playing! It's an art! Whether it be imaginative in the ways of your element, or an endeavor to be the master you were meant to be.

Bending is certainly not playing around, it's an effort, you can use it battle to fight! Like I would, when I'm appointed master at the North Pole.

I tried to explain to Sokka, but he wouldn't listen, and he brushed me off! I scowl at that, I'll show him a thing or two about 'playing with magic water!' Once I throw him overboard!

"Look I'm just saying, if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself"

I narrow my eyes at that, before my look changes into smugness, as he was flexing his arms in the water, I could two faces getting cocky: the water reflecting him, and his actual face looking down at his visage. I know what to retort..

"You think I'm weird? I'm not the one making muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water"

I saw his face in the water contort into annoyance,

and he lifted his head to give me that emotion all over his face, a look I found rather satisfying, until he turned away, giving me the defeated answer I needed.

_Point taken._

_Bang!_

I look up alarmed, and it looks we just crashed into a chunk of ice, at least ten feet wide, and there's more incoming. Narrow passageways of water were entrances for our canoe, hefty ice blocks of ice that looked as if ripped off an iceberg and now have to spend their time floating around these deep waters, and the water itself wasn't helpful either.

Currents guiding our canoe at a rapid pace, in ways we had no desire to go, there was just so many jagged icy chunks.

There was another problem: in front of us were the most serrated, uneven, oversized frozen chunks of them all, and they were all compounded together,

water spilling out of empty cracks, from the pressurized weight of the ice, to them pushing each other out of the way, for one of them will be the one who crushes anything that steps in their way. I don't

see why they can't do it all together.

I instructed my brother to turn left, as there were less currents and we would be more safe in that direction, but he directed the canoe to the _right, _and that's what got our canoe shattered, almost getting our bones pulverized, the force of ice was powerful,

but at least we're alive.

Like a snap to the fingers, everything falls into place. Sokka ignored me, didn't he?! Or maybe he didn't hear me because he was very concentrated on getting us to safety..

Well, I'm no expert navigator, but at least I know when there's trouble coming, when we're in danger,

I almost lost my life because of his steering, and now we lost our way home too. Could things get any worse?

Apparently, they can. My words were sour, bitter, and I kept thinking about how my jugular was almost snapped in two, how my head was inches away from getting cracked, and the worst part was when he said something inconsiderate, careless, _sexist._

"I knew I should've left you home! Leave it a girl to screw things up!"

He insulted my waterbending, mocking how I should've been the one to guide us to safety, as there was literally water everywhere, but I reached my breaking point as he contempted me for being a girl!

That was the last straw, I put up with him and his male chauvinism for _years, _and it's incredulously strange, but I'm not putting up with it this time, I'm not letting his sexism run away freely, I would love to put him in his place! He's supposed to be my _brother, _but I suppose even siblings can be the way he is.

I give him more than a piece of my mind, like half of my mind into screaming at his now cowering figure,

frightened face as he looks up at whatever behind me, but his gaze should be directed at the girl who supposedly screw everything up! I didn't! It's his fault that he doesn't know his directions!

I even brought up our deceased mother in my heated rant, yelling my head off about how I've been struggling to bring the small village together after the death of somebody very important to them,

as a companion who worked her best to help the Southern Tribe be the way it was, as a wonderful wife to my father, who left to fight the Fire Nation with the other grown male villagers, and as a loving devoted mother to her son and daughter. I almost stop yelling there, as my mother brings a heartbreaking ache to my heart, she's a sensitive topic for me, but I managed to stay furious with my brother, screaming my conclusion to him, and a thunderous amount of energy I've never experienced before, erupted like a volcano with lava that has been dormant, like my steadily growing anger at my brother and his attitude towards girls, and once the red from my vision cleared, I heard a crack as booming as the finale of my anger, that unexplainable energy, and when Sokka pointed a shaky finger behind me, I turned around and was met with an iceberg splitting itself in half, before its immensity sank into the ocean, and a wave rose upwards from something so huge to immerse, to drown itself in the abysmal water, and that towering amount of water almost flipped the chunk of ice we were laying on, but we managed to cling onto the chunky ice, even from something as powerful as that wave that crashed down on us.

I was breathing heavily from the experience of my element almost taking me and my brother down to the abyss, where we would've certainly drowned, and I can't waterbend when the air's getting pulled out of my lungs, or with the water in my lungs, and I can't do anything to save my life with my bending either.

I hate feeling that my bending is insignificant! The only interesting thing I can do is make average sized waves, feeling the push and pull of the water that makes my element the way it is! But I don't know anything about the stances or what happens after the basic technique of pushing and pulling! I feel there's so much to do, and I'm not even knowledgeable enough to do what I need to learn!

Even though things take time, I feel that I need to get better, to be the waterbender I was chosen to be, or else I might be decent at best for who knows how many years...

I got sidetracked there, but one of my fears is that I'll never be able to improve myself, to be a bender that's not worth importance, but I'll make sure that I'll be a master worthy to fight in this century war, and like I said: determination will be by my side through it all, my mind's made up.

Anyways, my brother stated _I_ was the one who caused the iceberg to shatter! Sure I might've unintentionally raised one or two columns of water

back at the village, back in the past when I was only a toddler, but I've never done anything with ice, especially with a huge formation of ice! My brother announced that I'm no longer weird, I'm freakish.

I was still astonished at how my waterbending increased dramatically and collapsed into the ocean, but then again.. anger is certainly an emotion that could make your bending reach an unthinkable level, and that just happened with me.

Sokka gives me a sarcastic clap to the back, congratulating me on what I've just done, mockingly suggesting I should do more in the future, and I push his hand off me, annoyed with him again.

But I don't blow up in his face, his sarcasm I can deal with, but not his sexism.

A series of bubbles imploded and exploded in a spherical shape, a electric blue glow expanding rapidly, a gleaming white line circling its way around the light blue, and Sokka and I backed up and stood up terrified.

We looked on panicked yet transfixed as the luminosity of the unidentified object, rose above our heads, shooting upwards, and the water ascended as quick as this effulgent mystery that we'll see once the water no longer attaches itself to the object, for full visibility.

It was an iceberg, a brilliant light emanating off it, more globular than most icebergs around here, especially that towering iceberg I accidentally destroyed. This one was more width than height.

I took the first step, mesmerized by the bluish white

of the iceberg, until I noticed that it wasn't just all bright colors. Two dark shapes reveal themselves to me, the darkened unknown forms in stark contrast against the light of the ice, that's when I noticed something, something dumbfounding.

Through the visibility of the iceberg, I saw a figure, a _human _figure, sitting in the Lotus position, the most known position of meditation: fists brought together in unison, connecting together, legs crossed, eyes closed in peace, with glowing markings on him that

was causing the ice to shine like the moon, it's the only explanation.

It was a boy, a _child _held captive in the ice, and I felt sadness course through me for this stranger.

What a horrible way to die. First of all, he's so young, he shouldn't be in this glowing iceberg, he should be free, out in the open world, not in a iceberg where he can't even breathe, it's just horrible, and I was wondering how he got in there.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion as I swear I saw him move, but it must've been the ice playing tricks on me. Though still feeling pitifully upset, I was ready to accept he was dead, with no air in there, and we might as well leave.

But what happened next, I almost screamed in shock.

Eyes that I thought would be closed forever, as I really thought the young boy was lifeless, snapped open, a white light shining out of them, somehow making the spherical iceberg even more radiant. But through all my astonishment, I felt the familiar sense of wanting to help, he was _alive, _and I had to free him!

I grabbed Sokka's club out of its sheath without permission and rushed forwards, I don't need permission when somebody's life is on the line, trapped, whatever! I hop one by one on tiny chunks of ice, before reaching my destination, the ice had

a place to stand on, an icy walkway to the real thing, and I waste no time in running up and beating it. I'll strike it repeatedly until it opens, I don't care how many hits it takes, I'm not leaving until the strange glowing boy is free!

I was on 5th hit, and when it connected to the solid,

a great gust of wind exploded out of where I kept hitting it, in the same spot, and it almost blinded me and my brother. Not only that, but pushed us back a foot and almost knocked us off our feet, the blast was so strong.

Crevices quickly snake their way to the top, cracks bursting out of the iceberg, until all of the damage that has been to the ice, the damage that _I've _done, I caused it with Sokka's club, the cracks met with each other, and continued onwards to make an explosion, a thunderous explosion that reverberated

for probably miles, and the top of the ice roared and buckled, coming at last to a massive narrow bluish white light that soared its way to the sky, waves of the same color danced and circled around the towering beaming light, crackling as if a fire, a blue fire.

The massive amount of incandescence in the sky, once uncontrollable and uncontainable, limited their amount, and slowly diminished, leaving behind the enormous beam of light that seemed to reach endlessly, immeasurably, and the wind that once so vigorous in knocking us down, was gently blowing our clothing, it seemed somebody was controlling the wind to make it seem so tender. Everything cleared up, the iceberg was no longer glowing as bright as the moon, and the wind vanished, and I looked up, and immediately regretted it.

The strange glowing boy was standing there, watching us closely, powerful white eyes staring eerily down at us, soulless and inhumane.

_What did I just unleash? _Though just a young boy, he didn't seem remotely human. He had a human body, but I bet his personality is that of a monster. Normal people don't have eyes that shine like the moon.. I was scared at what I freed from its cage, if it _was _a cage, and the look on his face almost made me flinch, but I controlled myself. It was like the anger of something far older than him, it was strange to see on a child's face, but my eyes were telling me the truth.. there was a living glowing child

that was probably gonna move in for the kill, starting and ending with my brother and I, we were the only humans in its line of sight.

I felt helpless again, not only was my brother protectively comforting me with one arm, but I had to be reminded again of my substandard bending, I can't even move ice, much less make my own, transforming the water. I would have liked to protect myself, manipulating the little amount of ice the glowing boy was standing on, and throw him backwards, back in the iceberg, but I can't do that!

That move sounds too advanced for me!

_Where's that 'you can do anything if you put your mind to it' advice when I need it?_

Sokka brandished his spear, threatening the boy to not move a step closer.

He didn't. What I wasn't expecting, was for the imposing light above us, to shrink and fade simultaneously, and the boy ceased his glowing, tumbling down the curved icy wall in a faint, and all my nervousness that we would die where we stand, the fear of being in this unearthly boy's presence, disappeared.. I ran to him without thinking, before his head could connect to the ice and snap. The only thing I was thinking is that he was no longer glowing, that he's no longer a threat to me and Sokka, I felt guilty thinking these things about him, but I never saw anything like this before, but the good news is that I caught him just in time.

I take a look at him, and all my apprehension ran away, leaving me certain nothing bad will happen. In fact, I kinda felt strangely excited to see him awake.

I thought he was unconscious, but he was breathing softly, chest rising and falling with steady breaths, so I felt relieved about that.

Now that I had a closer look at him, he didn't look like a monster at all, he looked like a normal kid, and his face was in a peaceful expression as if sleeping with no nightmares.

He had baggy yellow pants, yellow sleeves, and a scarlet cape that covered only half his torso for clothing, two of the primary colors were his main attire, and brown boots reaching up to his calves.

His face seemed delicate, ivory skin, on his forehead was a blue arrow that went to the back of his head, and I was studying it all, I never seen somebody dressed like him before, but as seconds ticked by, I saw his head move.

At first I thought he was stirring, awakening, but turns out my brother was being careless, as he was poking the boy in the head with the dull end of his spear, with a blank expression on his face.

Knock it off!

I, in all my annoyance, reached my hand in a stop gesture, my eyes challenging him, _don't take a step closer.._

My eyes softened as I turned back to face thestranger, and I couldn't help but give a little smile as he returned back to consciousness, moaning as his eyes slowly opened, and softly gasped upon seeing who was holding him.

His eyes were a light gray, and I almost gasped myself, but I refrained. I just softly smile at him, and he seemed to be dazed, not even blinking, but the moment passed.

That's when he spoke to me, albeit hoarsely, that if he could ask me something important and if I could please closer. I leaned my body closer, but not too much to evade his space, and I was listening to him.

Maybe he'll ask me for some water, as he must be feeling parched, and since there's water all around us, I'd be happy to waterbend a handful and guide it down his throat, fueling his thirst. My attitude changed towards him in such a short amount of time, and I'm beginning to think that I can trust him, and maybe, just maybe, a friendship will form. You can make friends at the most unexpected times.

What he did ask, I was at a loss for words, and understandably surprised.

"Will you come penguin sledding with me?"

I was surprised, because really, who asks something like that when they first awaken?

But my brother and I got more than we bargained for..

At first I thought seeing a strange glowing child in a circular glowing iceberg was strange enough, but a guttural groan filled our ears and the boy wasted no time in climbing up the ice to greet whatever lurks

behind the icy arched crystalline wall..

Turns out the animal was the boy's _flying _bison, I still can't wrap my head around this information, and things kept piling up..

When I introduced the boy to my brother, who wasn't interested in greetings and only waved a half hearted hand to the stranger, and the boy knew my name when Sokka sarcastically commented that I was 'Katara, his flying sister', Sokka didn't believe anything coming out of the kid's mouth, so the load of icing on the cake was when he sneezed himself at least 30 feet in the air, and air exploded out of him as he rocketed upwards, before harmlessly sliding down the ice, as if gravity was no concern for him, that he could handle just fine falling downwards in the air without a care in the world, and he did it so gracefully.. I watched him flip in the air with joy before his feet slid down the iceberg, stopping where he stood before, rubbing his nose with a finger, with a toothy smile I found rather cute, he introduced himself to us.

"I'm Aang"

I stare at him flabbergasted, my cerulean blue eyes as wide as they could go, and my brother voiced his shock out loud.

"You just sneezed! And flew 10 feet in the air!"

Aang believed it was more than that, looking up at the sky with my brother, tthe two boys trying to estimate how far he really went.

I left them to it, they probably wouldn't find out anyway, and I pondered everything that Aang had just done, and what we just witnessed.

Levitating himself to his feet, a powerful sneeze that

sent him escalating in the vast blue sky, and a flying sky bison..

I gasp in surprise and say, "You're an airbender!"

He nods his head, confirming it to be the truth.

I bow my head slightly, smiling in a sign of respect

in our tribe, and to say hello to a bender I thought were extinct.

He copied my actions, just as happy to meet me as well.

Everything was quiet, except for the waves slapping different icebergs, and even on the iceberg we were

standing onto, drops of water connecting with the ice, with the solid soaking the liquid in, before hurrying back into the ocean, it was a repetitive sight, but I enjoyed nature and my element moving with the howl of the wind.. until Sokka's voice broke through the surface, and the serene tranquility. He was disbelieving about everything, even if he just perceived Aang's airbending wirh his own eyes!

"Giant light beams, flying bison, airbenders, I think I've got midnight sun madness.. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense"

How are you supposed to do that? We lost our canoe, the only way back to home, all thanks to your misguided steering.

But Aang offered us a ride on Appa, and I couldn't say no to that!

Aang rushed to the saddle, as he saw me run excitedly towards Appa, how could I not? A chance to experience soaring up above, and we'll get back to the village in no time!

He helped me up, and Sokka was at first doubtful, but he thought about being left behind, so he got on board as well, he refused Aang's help.

Once the two siblings, one so excited and one so enthusiastic, were seated in the back of the saddle, me and Sokka, Aang checked back at us to make sure we were secure, how nice of him, and we were off, me expecting to feel the whip whip across my face, to feel an adrenaline rush in my veins as we flew our way to the village, not canoe our way back, I would tell Aang the directions, Sokka didn't look he wanted to say anything to either one of us, he's jut cranky that his ego was fractured, he hates being proven wrong, and as if hearing my thoughts, his scowl deepened and his arms crossed even tighter, as Appa prepared himself for flight.

Only it turned out he couldn't, or he wouldn't, as he must've been exhausted from being trapped in a iceberg along with his owner, but I never doubted him, he just needs time to rest, and I felt a twinge of guilt that he had to ride us along all the way to the village, while we relax. I couldn't relax just yet though.

I crawl to the saddle's front, wanting to tell Aang about the directions I mentally promised, but he had it all figured out.

"It's ok Katara. Thanks for the offer"

I smile at that, I've been smiling a plenty after Aang revealed himself to be a sweet guy, and an airbender too!

I was about to turn around, when I noticed Aang was smiling at me, seemingly stuck in that position.

Why was he smiling at me like that? Did I appear strange to him or something? Maybe because of my appearance or perhaps my clothing, he's probably never seen a southerner before, and I was feeling twinges of awkwardness.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?"

That snapped him out of it. It just felt so awkward to have someone you hardly know stare at you for so long, motionless and not even blinking..

He didn't even seem to realize he was smiling, blinking his confusion. He seemed he wanted to apologize, but I shook my head, smiling that soft smile like a mother gives her child.

It's ok Aang, there's nothing to be sorry about, we all make mistakes.

**XX**

I lay tiredly on the side of the saddle, my arms folded under my chin, my eyes half lidded and watching the everlasting sapphire water, I was thinking about the Avatar.

The Avatar was born in the air nation, but chaos rose, flames accumulated, when the fire nation mercilessly slaughtered the airbenders alive with unfeeling flames, and our grandmother kept us engrossed with how one being can manipulate the four elements to his or her will, how they bring hope to the world, and save it too, and with the next Avatar born in the air nation, people were certain he or she will keep the world balanced, secure, _peaceful.._

But the avatar never came. The world was inflamed

with war, with disorderly violence, and the air nation had to suffer to the extreme.

They obliterated the airbenders, for not even those great benders could bring their air back to their lungs, as their lungs were probably burned in half.

I could only imagine the bloodcurdling screams as they got tortured then murdered, and I shake my head to clear these negative thoughts.

Did the avatar really disappear from the world, when citizens of different nations needed them most? I heard stories that the cycle was broken, and a new avatar was never born, as some people had given up hope that the world will never turn to what it once was.

Since Aang is an airbender, perhaps he knew the avatar, or he met them. Either way, the avatar was an airbender at birth, and I was wondering if Aang had any idea what happened.

He didn't know.

Well, I was a little disappointed, for I hoped an airbender who was miraculously alive to know, but we all can't get the answers we seek..

I lay down at last, tucking my arms in the inside of my parka, though the sleeves furry and thick, it's pretty comfortable to wrap them around my torso to create more warmth.

What an unusual day! I expected nothing interesting today, I mean, all we were originally doing was fishing out into the open seas, but never would I have thought of an airbender held captive in a glowing iceberg! Sounds ludicrous, outlandish, but that's the thing with life. It's unpredictable, full of surprises, the good and the bad, and you just have to see what it'll bring, and I gotta say, I liked this surprise.

Blissfully smiling, I was elated to have such a nice surprise for a day I was being pessimistic about, I close my eyes, shutting away my line of vision. I feel tiredness take hold of me, like a marionette on a string, and when that string cuts loose, I fall into sleep.. in peace.

**XX**

_Tap-Tap-Tap._

I groan in objection, turning to the side, and that gets me even more persistent tapping to my shoulder, and only one person could be this annoying.

I snap my head irritated towards my brother, who else would it be, and bitterly ask, "_What?_"

He smirks, that smirk in all my weariness and irritation, desire to smack off his face, I'm not in the mood for his attitude this early, and looking up at the great incandescent sphere of radiation, the moon phased in the waning gibbous, and the neatly ebony painted sky, this better be good or I might consider pushing him off Appa if he woke me up for nothing and had nothing to say.

"I tried waking you up earlier, like 15 minutes ago, but you were so into your nap, I didn't go any further, but.. we're home"

_Home? _We're actually here? I quickly turn my body around and see that my brother was telling the truth,

he's usually a liar, and a pretty bad one.

Our village was emitted with moon's silvery white glow, darkened by the night but illuminated by the moon, you just have to find the light in the dark.

The waves nearby were crashing onto the ice, decreasing in power and height, and having that tranquil effect that could lull you into sleep, I always

listen to the lullaby of the sea, each time a wave rolls onto the solid thick ice, each time I get pulled into peaceful rest, until it momentarily stops, and I'm in my composed slumber.

The ocean itself was shimmering with the light of the moon up above, a good portion for the liquid colored white, but still dusky, overshadowed by the night, the sapphire blue will have to wait until the sunrise, where the red, orange, and yellow mix in hues and textures of fascinating colors.

I look over towards Sokka, then up front, where Aang is sound asleep, steadily breathing with the fog of his breath visible in the chill of the South Pole.

I turn back towards my brother and whisper, "Come help me with Aang"

Sokka doesn't move an inch, but uprights himself into a standing position, actually glowers at Aang, even though the sleeping boy didn't do anything wrong, sits back down and harshly whispers, "Absolutely not"

"_Why?_"

"_Because.. _I don't trust him one bit"

You don't trust him? What kind of ridiculous assumption is that? Aang is a kind boy, he even offered us a ride home! I think with a bit more time, he and I could be friends!

I roll my eyes, frustrated at my brother's attitude. He's gonna help me carry Aang whether he likes it or not!

I grab him by the arm, irritated at the fact that my brother won't lend a hand to somebody who's led us a hand, literally by helping us climb aboard Appa, and helped us find our way home, I wonder how Aang and his supposed flying bison knew the directions. Our village doesn't exactly stand out, it's only tents and a singular igloo, with a not so well population of villagers. There's only about 20 people, children of both genders and women, with one elderly woman, our grandmother.

Aang was heavier than he appeared, but I knew it was just the sleep affecting his weight, and the two of us carried him down Appa's tail, and I freed one of my hands and managed to pet Appa for a second, showing him my gratitude, increasing Sokka's grumbling, and I had to shush him with my mouth, this was not the time to wake anybody, or Aang, he needs to rest in the comfort of our tents, with a couple blankets to keep him somewhat warm.

Carrying Aang along, with the moon's light helping us find our way to a tent that's not being used, all the light mocha tents were sinking slightly to the snow covered ground, as the pegs around the tent's edges weren't that compacted, and our boots crunched in the snow, and a flap of one tent blew in the breeze.

We would've gone over and carried Aang even more so to see if it was occupied, but the moon cast down its soft rays and lit up the darkness inside the tent.

It appeared to be empty, perfect.

Once we place Aang down, though Sokka didn't it so gently, he roughly dropped Aang's feet, I'm thankful that I offered to carry his head and upper body, I don't need anybody's head connecting to the thinly covered floor, and my brother leaves nonchalantly to the tent we unfortunately share, and I glare at his retreating back as coldly as the temperature in our homeland, and if only he could flinch, or if I could keep his feet from moving, trapping him in ice cuffs, then my anger can flicker like a candle, die out, evaporate as I knock some sense into him for so carelessly releasing his hold on Aang, but I just turn my eyes towards Aang's sleeping form.

I tucked two blankets over his small figure, careful not to wake him, and left as quietly as I could into the night, the moon lighting a path for me, to the fire

place ahead.

I kneel by the fire, the smoke from the pit rising and blowing across my face, I could smell the fire dying out by the gusts filling up my nose.

I always dreamt of going to the North Pole, where one of the great masters of the tribe, can teach me, what I hope to be one day. As time goes on, so do the flames of war that have been alive for a century, and I've been striving for a chance to leave my home, and start somewhere anew, where I could be useful and make an effort to put an end to this horrible war.

I gazed back at Aang's tent, the wind softly blowing the fur on my hood and the loops of my brunette colored hair, and I smile back at the fire place, this young boy is already making me feel more happy than I have in years, ever since Dad left us with a heavy heart with the other male villagers to protect and fight for his tribe, and when Mom left us completely, her spirit getting pulled into another world, a place of death, but peaceful.

My smile momentarily gets pulled off my face as it scrunched up in distress, anxiety, and I have to lock these thoughts up before they make a return, before they're free and make me upset again.

My smile unintentionally comes back, my eyes filled with pain just few seconds ago, were now glinting with excitement, hope..

I think I just found the bender who could teach me..


End file.
